Robot Power/Trivia
Trivia * Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don't appear in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the first episode of the fourth season. * This is the first "Robot Riders" episode. * Gabby’s first appearance in Season 4. * First episode after Fast Friends that Gabby appears without Watts. * This is the fourth episode to premiere on Memorial Day after Dragon Island Duel, Race Car Superstar and Animal Island. * This is the third time Blaze got dizzy after Stuntmania! and Sneezing Cold. * This is the first and only Season 4 episode to introduce a new travel song. * Third episode with no STEM song after Animal Island and Toucan Do It!. * This is the first episode to air after Nick Jr.'s 2018 rebrand, giving the bumpers and pre-show curriculum boards new 3D designs. * Second episode to have "power" in the title after Pickle Power. * This is one of few episodes where Crusher makes an invention that is not for cheating. * The Axle City Garage appears for the first time in Season 4, and is redesigned slightly. Outside, there is only one tree instead of two to the left of the entrance, and the trees on the right are removed. Inside, a checkered flag motif is painted above the door, the slide is gone, the glass walls are more tiled, the windows on the back wall were removed, and the garage doors are painted red like they are on the outside instead of blue. * The “feed it something it can’t chomp” scenario is reused from Tool Duel, though the viewer question is reversed; in the former, Blaze asks the viewer if the robot chomped the object; here, he asks the viewer if the robot will be able to chomp the object. * This is the only appearance of the Monster Dome in Season 4. * The robot is Blaze’s third-largest transformation, losing only to the tower crane in Piggy 500 and the gantry crane in The Flying Lion. * A few weeks after its second release on Nickjr.com, the cliffhanger fade-outs were excluded. But when it aired on Treehouse TV, it left the cliffhanger fade-outs intact. * This is the second and last episode this season that Blaze describes the STEM concept after The Chicken Circus!. In all other episodes, AJ describes it. ** This is also the final time to date Blaze describes the concept himself. * This is the first time Crusher builds something offscreen. * This is the first episode to use surreal music video effects during a song. Running Gags * Pickle giving Crusher a food that’s not what he asked for. * The wrecking robots causing havoc across Axle City. Allusions * Blaze's robot form and transformation sequence are akin to the Autobots from Transformers. * The melody of Robot Power is similar to "We Build This City" by Starship. Goofs * Crusher says he doesn’t know how to make robots, but he’s built robots before, the bigfoot robot from The Driving Force, for example. * The slide inside the Axle City Garage is missing. * When the episode was re-released on Nickjr.com and the Nick Jr. app on October 29, 2018, when viewed on the latter only the first fifteen seconds or so of the second part (after the first cliffhanger fade-out) can be seen (right when Blaze says “Feed it something it can’t chomp”) before it immediately skips to the third. The glitch was fixed on November 16. Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia Category:Trivia